Van’s adventures of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger X Kamen Rider Drive
'''Van’s Adventures of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger X Kamen Rider Drive '''is a crossover special written by Vanguardmaster47 Plot Following the appearance of a mysterious portal in the sky in Japan, Van and the Kamen Rider Club Z along with the lion guard arrive to investigate only to find Six individulas who call themselves the ninningers who have arrived from another dimension to fight a kaijin known as a Yokai. However, they end up getting captured by Kamen Rider Drive until they prove themselves to be allies. But when they start to fade from existence due to the yokai interfereing with the dimension, it’s up to the Kamen Rider club Z and the Ninninger to find out who created the portal and brought the yokai and Ninningers here. Characters Kamen Rider Club Z: Van Geiz Smolder Silverstream Sandbar Gallus Yona Ocellus Makini Shinnosuke Mr. Belt Gou The Lion Guard: Fuli Beshte Bunga Ono Kion Ninninger: Takaharu (AkaNinger) Yakumo (AoNinger) Nagi (KiNinger) Shira (Fukka) (ShiroNinger) Kasumi (MomoNinger) Kinji (StarNinger) Mugen Shocker: Great Leader Shocker Grunts Zooka Dimension Yokai Trivia * this is the first sentai crossover for van and the Kamen Rider club * The new shocker corps make their debut * The shocker corps in the van’s adventure series are known as Mugen Shocker * The MachArmor for ZI-O and the DriveArmor for Geiz make their debuts Scenes Prologue: A rip in dimensions 6 Strange Newcomers Captured ”We may be shinobi but we don’t hide” Shurikenjin Tridoron Captured (Again) The truth revealed Start our engines * * Takaharu: Alright guys, Van, Shinnosuke, take the lead! * Van and Shinnosuke: right! (They both take out their transformation belts and so do Mach and Geiz, as the Ninninger take out their transformation swords and starNinger takes out the ninjaBurger morpher) * Mr.Belt: (placed on shinnosuke’s waste) ok start our engine! (Shinnosuke turns the key and initiated standby as he slots his shift car into the shift brace) * Gou: (activates the Mach Driver and slots in a signal bike) * Mach Driver: Signal Bike! * Van: (turns the face of his ridewatch and presses the button on top) * Ridewatch: (beeps) ZI-O! * Geiz: (does the same with his) * Ridewatch: (beeps) Geiz! * (they both slot their ridewatches into their drivers) * (the ninningers take out their swords and StarNinger takes out his burger phone morpher and they all slotted in their shurikens) * Ninja sword Ichibantou: The Henge! (The Transformation) (the standby music plays) ~Nin!Nin!Nin!Nin!Ninnin!Nin~ * NinStar Burger: The change! (Standby music plays) * Gou: Let’s.... * Van, Gou, Geiz, And Shinnosuke: Henshin! (Transform) (They transform into their Rider forms) * Drive Driver: Drive Type Speed! * Mach Driver: Rider! Mach! * Ziku Driver: Rider time! Kamen Rider ZI-O! * ZIk Driver: Rider time! Kamen Rider Geiz! * Ninningers: Shuriken Henge! * Kinji: Shuriken Change! * (They spin their Shurikens and Transform) * Ichibantou And Star Burger: Akaja! Aoja! Kija! Shiroja! MomoJa! StarNinja! Wow! * (the teams stand united as one) * Shinnosuke: Kamen Rider Drive! * Gou: Tracking! Terminating! All done at Mach Speed! Kamen Rider Mach! * Geiz: Kamen Rider Geiz! * Van: Kamen Rider ZI-O! * Takaharu: The Splendid Rampage! (flips in the air and lands) AkaNinger! * Yakumo: The Rumbling Cloud! (Flips and lands) AoNinger! * Nagi: The Dazzling Stillness! (Flips and lands) KiNinger! * Shira: The Flower In The Wind! (Flips and lands) ShiroNinger! * Kasumi: The Shimmering Haze! (Flips and lands) MomoNinger! * Kinji: (Plays an electric guitar cord on his ninja star blade) The Shining Star! (Flips in the air and lands) StarNinger! * Takaharu: We may be Shinobi but we don’t hide! * Kinji: We May be Shinobi but we party all night! * Ninningers: Shuriken sentai! Ninninger! (They all pose and get into combat stances) * Shinnosuke and Van: Alright let’s take these guys down! * (The Student six and the lion guard with makini stand ready with their Rider gadgets at the ready for combat) * Kion: till the pridelands end! * Lion Guard and Student Six And Makini: Lion Guard Defend! * Van and Geiz: We’ll make our own Future! * Shinnosuke And gou: Let’s take em for a spin! * Takaharu: Right! Instead of hiding we- * Ninningers: -rampage! * (They all charge at shocker and his army) * Zooka: (Fires misses blasts at them but they all miss as the heroes run through the explosion) * Mr. Belt: Go! Superheroes! Shurikenjin ZI-O! * (The Yokai grows to giant size) * D-Yokai: Try to stop me now! * Takaharu: with pleasure! Hey van let’s combine our powers together! * Van: Right! * Takaharu: (hands van a shuriken that looks like the head of the time mazine’s Robo form) * Van: Woah cool! * Ninningers: (Press the summon button on the ninjaichibanto and the ninja star burger respectively) * ichibanto: The shokun! (The summon) Dare ja? Dare Ja? (Who’s there) * Ninja star burger: the call! * Ninninger: Otomo Nin! (ninja allies) (they spin their otomo Nin shurikens in their blades and in the burger) * Ichibanto: Dare ja, Dare ja? Da~re Dare ja! Shinobi Maru! Dragon Maru! Dump Maru! Wan Maru! Byuun Maru! * Star Burger: Rodeo Maru! * (The otomonin mechas appear) * Takaharu: (gives van the ichibanto) put the shuriken in! It’s time to combine * Kinji: (gives Geiz one to) * Van: Right! Shuriken Zyku Gattai! (Combination) (He puts in the shuriken and spins it) * Ichibanto: Zyku Wasshoi~ Zyku Wasshoi~ Zyku Wasshoi~ * Geiz: Let’s do this! (He spins the shuriken in the star burger) * (the mecha combine and out comes the time Mazine to join in, growing in size and fits into the mecha with a shuriken becoming the head a face plate folds over the head of the time Maxine robo from the shuriken. meanwhike rodeo Maru combines with the bison buggy and geiz’s time mazine to form the bison king Geiz mecha) * Ichibanto: Shurikenjin ZI-O! * Star Burger: Bison King Geiz! * (The cockpit inside of Shurikenjin ZI-O is the cockpit of the normal Shurikenjin comebined with the time Mazine cockpit) * Van: woah! Now this is amazing! * Takaharu: I know right! Now I’m burning up! Epilogue: New allies and another world Category:Written Stories Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures